Ulfir
Ulfir was born of the Goddess Alfir and a humanoid male near the beginning of time. Alfir forced the other Gods and Goddesses to accept Ulfir into the realm of the Gods and allow him to be raised there. Ulfir was a master craftsman of the gods, his creativity was unrivaled among them. Being born of both man and god he had their powers and immortality whilst also containing the spark of the human soul. As the son of Alfir, the Goddess of creation he had a strong connection to the force of creation itself. The Upper Pantheon requested Ulfir create a weapon for the for them so that should the Lower Pantheon ever rebel they would be crushed by the might of the Upper Pantheon. Using his connection to creation he crafted The Source, within which a small portion of the male and female forces of creation and destruction were implanted. Deciding that The Source was too powerful of an object for the Upper Pantheon, or anyone for that matter, to control he brought The Source to the Mortal Realm. In their fury, the Upper Pantheon banished him to live forever among the mortals and to suffer their pains and afflictions while never dying. His mother, taking pity upon him, granted him eternal youth. Thousands of years later during his wandering of the mortal realm he came upon a demigoddess Yngvildr, she was born of the God of Destruction Birgir. They fell in love and together their offspring became the elves. Their first children were twins, one light, and one dark. The dark one, Sveinn, was male and took after his father in that he was more in tune with the powers of creation which he was able to use from The Source. The female twin Birgette, the light-skinned child, was more in tune with the magic of destruction from The Source. Ulfir and Yngvildr lived in harmony for centuries having many children, always twins, always one light and one dark, and always the light-skinned took after destruction and the dark-skinned took after creation. The children mated with each other, the light-skinned with one another and the dark-skinned as well. The dark-skinned children took the name Afulfir, while the light-skinned children took the name Afyngvil. Together Ulfir and Yngvildir along with the Afulfir and Afyngvil lived for centuries in harmony creating magnificent structures and gave more energy to The Source . With each child born the power within it grew larger. Each child able to utilize a portion of The Source but never able to fully gather its power. The power residing within The Source would allow Ulfir to challenge The Upper and Lower pantheons on his own, however, Ulfir having become content with his life in the mortal realm decided to never use the power and to lock its full power away so that no one person could draw fully upon The Source. Yngvildir jealous of Ulfir’s power and livid with his choice to not use it to bring down the gods decided to follow Ulfir on one of his visits to The Source. After he left, which was the time that he decided to lock its power, she put in her own back door to it so that she could draw on a greater amount than she already was capable in an attempt to rival Ulfir and bring down the Upper and Lower pantheons. Upon doing this she started to draw on the source, Ulfir having suspected his wife of this treachery immediately confronted her. Their argument became a clash of vast powers drawing Gods of the Upper and Lower Pantheons as well as the Afulfir and Afyngvil into a war that ravaged not just the planet but also the realm of the gods. The Lower Pantheon and Yngvildir created an alliance together to bring down the Upper Pantheon enraged by their requisition of The Source. Many of the lower pantheon and a large portion of the Afulfir and Afyngvil were slain during the war. In the end the Upper Pantheon , Ulfir and the Afulfir managed to trap Yngvildir in a cage created by Ulfir knowing that the rage of his wife would never be satiated without the destruction of the Upper Pantheon. He however was unwilling to do the same to his children the Afyngvil, instead with the Upper Pantheon he removed their immortality. Due to his love Ulfir ensured that their lives were still long, spanning millennia. He did this to all except for Birgette his first daughter, she remained immortal. She unlike the rest of the Afyngvil decided against participating in the war at all. She removed herself completely from the battles and decided instead to focus on creation. Ulfir joined the Afulfir in withdrawing from the realm of mortals. He was offered a spot on the Upper Pantheon and to be made fully a god but he declined it, his belief that the gods had made themselves into tyrants had not changed, and he wished only for peace and harmony among all living creatures, gods and mortals alike. He also remains aloof from Afulfir although he does visit them every millennia or so to visit his first son and daughter Sveinn and Birgette.